totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Nimadoru Habarushi/Quotes
Quotes Used *(To Raidou Yuran): "I would never hurt innocent people. I fight for my friends and my friends, only... I wish I never joined Kunoha a long time ago!" *(To Raidou Yuran): "I want this nightmare to end!!! And I'm killing you in the process to stop it." *(To Raidou Yuran, about Ryo Tetsumaki): "I love Ryo-san for one reason: I am his close friend, everything he desires I'll do it, and this is one of his desires... This desire is to avenge his family and help eliminate Kunoha." *"Meee-ow!!" *"Nimadoru's starving!! When's lunch?" *(To Ryo Tetsumaki): Forgive me, Ryo-kun, for my mistakes! I love you..." *"To become stronger is one's dream and goal, and not to use it as an excuse." *(To Ryugetsu): "You're just jealous 'cuz Nimadoru's got sexier neko ears than you... Meow!" *"Baah! Nimadoru-san ain't a kid! She's got potential strength an' speed, no doubt about that." *(To Ryu Mokuro): Aw, no! Ryo-Ryo's goin' boom!! You don't save him, Nimadoru'll cry like a child." *(To Lord Zaku): I don't know why you hurt Imouto-chan, but you will suffer!!!" *(To Lord Zaku): "Pain is never the answer, nor should it be of usage. Please excuse my apologies." *(To Mr. Fuji): "Nimadoru doesn't believe you're a real adult. You look her age, but she'd never tell!" *(To Abari Tetsuyama): "Ryo-kun... He always protects her in the most uncanny ways. Heh-heh! But, now's Nimadoru's time to shine! She won't ever leave his side, and will always stay by his side... Nothing is wrong about this. *"I won! I won! I won! Now Nimadoru can eat sushi and play with Zakura-sama's boobs like a ball of yarn." *(To Mr. Fuji): "What a reckless use of my Tekkon energy... If this never happened, then I wouldn't be stuck here tending to his injuries. My pathetic sympathy was always trouble... I was stupid, only cared for Tetsumaki-kun, and loved fighting. The Honki ni Natta... I have no reason to bear it. Fuji-sensei never deserved to be incapacitated. He should've won the round instead of me. He's better at the -Kaesu fighting style than I am." *(To Ryo Tetsumaki): "I may have qualified to the semifinals, but that doesn't mean it's good. Fuji-sensei cared for me like a daughter, and Onee-san... He thought of me as someone who could be proud of what she's done all these years. I was in love with you ever since our first meeting and deep down inside, I would be proud of what I accomplished! But still... I want him to recover well, soon. Hope you do, too... Ryo Tetsumaki." *"It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum... And Nimadoru-nya's all out of ass! Ha-ha!!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; introduction quote 1) *"Nimadoru-nya's gonna take you down old school!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; introduction quote 2) *"Ryo-kun..." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; special intro against Ryo) *"Respect my authority!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; strong attack) *"WOO!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; medium attack) *"Bang." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; low attack) *"You with the face!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; tagging) *"Sega... You bastards!!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; initiating level 1 Tekkon attack) *"Sayonara!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; throw/grabbing action) *"Ikuze..." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; dodge roll) *"Stop! Hammer Time!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; parrying) *"Ouchie!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; hit recovery) *"Tetsumaki-kun!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; tagging in Ryo) *"WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR?!!?!?!?!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; initiating level 2 Tekkon attack) *"Everyone... please lend me your guidance." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; initiating level 3 Tekkon attack) *"ME.. OW!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; taunt 1) *"Come on, step it up!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; taunt 2) *"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk... have at you!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; taunt 3) *"If I get stronger, then maybe I can cross paths with you one day." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; victory quote 1) *"Please, no more!!! (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; K.O. scream) *"All Nimadoru-nya thinks about right now is those big boobies!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; special intro against Zakura) *"Violence is unforgiving, and you are unforgiving as well." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; victory quote 2) *"The sacrifice I have created won't live you in vain..." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; victory quote 3) *"Imouto-chan!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; special intro against Megumi)